You've Killed Me, But Here I Am
by Caroline Inspired Me To Drum
Summary: If you kill the soul, the body is repossessed. A Vacant body is open to all spirits... Read & Review Please!


**A/N: Please don't hate me for this, but I really wanted to explore Danielle's darker side. What if she did die on that fateful night, but not in the sense we've seen.**

**I know not many people like the idea of oneshots, but I really cannot update this, I wouldn't know where to go, and to be honest I haven't got the heart to do so with Danielle's characterisation. I get she is totally out of character here but I really think that with all that bottled up inside her, it may bring out a different side in her, however dormant it may have been (Underlined phrases are the ones which i think are most appliacable).**

"Danielle! Wait" A puffy eyed, bare foot Ronnie ran towards a teenage girl. The girl stopped her feet, but her body remained lifeless, no acknowledgment of the person approaching her.

**_I thought I saw my mum brought to life  
She was warm  
She came around and she was dignified  
She showed me what it was to cry  
Well you couldn't be that mum I adored  
You don't seem to know  
Or seem to care what your heart is for  
Well I don't know her anymore  
There's nothing where she used to lie  
My conversation has run dry  
That's what's going on  
Nothing's fine I'm torn_**

The girl wrapped her yellow cardigan around her body as she spun on her heel, eyeing the dream approach her.

"Please I believe you Danielle! I'm so sorry."

Danielle waited until Ronnie was standing by her side, breathing heavily and feet covered in blood.

Danielle gasped. The cringing sight before her pushed every other thought to the back of her mind. "Oh my god, your feet!"

**_I'm all out of faith  
This is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed  
Lying naked on the floor  
Illusion never changed  
Into something real  
I'm wide awake  
And I can see  
The perfect sky is torn  
You're a little late  
I'm already torn_**

"This is gonna sting," Danielle kneeled down onto the Slater's living room carpet, carefully dabbing antiseptic on Ronnie's right foot. Danielle recoiled, as Ronnie hissed, sharp pain burning throughout her body.

"Danielle, I'm so sorry, you're so beautiful… me and you gonna spend so much time together I promise. I'm so sorry I never…" She cupped Danielle's cheek, but Danielle never noticed.

Ronnie's physical contact should have shot through her like a bullet into the sky, but not today. Her illusions were just that, Ronnie would never be what she wanted. Danielle no longer felt anything, physically, nor emotionally. She was hollow. This way of life wasn't going to work; she would never fit in here. She was dead until another entity decided to dwell within her.

"I know," she whispered, continuing to wipe away the blood with cotton wool.

Ronnie stared at Danielle's broken eyes. This visual contemplation was dreamlike. This was her! It had happened, her girl had come.

**_So I guess the fortune teller's right  
I should have seen just what was there  
And not some holy light  
But you crawled beneath my veins  
And now I don't care  
I have no luck  
I don't miss it all that much  
There's just so many things  
That I can't touch I'm torn_**

"Danielle, listen to me!" Ronnie shook Danielle's upper body. The girl raised her head with steady speed, waiting for her mother to continue. "I am your mother okay, I believe you. We'll be together like it always should've been…" Ronnie seriously did not know what was worse. The evil words which had earlier slithered out of her mouth or the apprehensive girl now at her feet. Danielle's core was broken, but the body lived, detached from its surroundings. Her face showed no sign of interest. "Why won't you listen to me?!" Ronnie raised her voice as she violently shook the little girl. The frustration was eating her from within, wanting to say so much but it not being the right time.

**_I'm all out of faith  
This is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed  
Lying naked on the floor  
Illusion never changed  
Into something real  
I'm wide awake  
And I can see  
The perfect sky is torn  
You're a little late  
I'm already torn_**

Danielle nodded her head, "okay," she whispered to Ronnie's foot, not fully acknowledging the woman's words, but anything to shut her up. She continued the stiff nodding action, trying to convince herself of something. The girl was a million miles away. She was hearing every word but nothing induced from them.

Ronnie watched as Danielle continued to bounce her head, occasionally rubbing the foot before her.  
_**  
Torn  
hoooooooooo hoohooooooo oooooooo**_

Shaking Danielle had been ineffective. Ronnie cupped the girl's cold cheek once again and raised her head. The girl didn't object, her eyes drifted for a while before settling on Ronnie's nose. "It's all gonna be okay from now on Danielle." She moved her hands over Danielle's face, then to running them up and down her shoulders, hoping that something would click and Danielle would burst into life, scream some more at her, punch her, do anything! If only she would show some fraction of the willingness she had earlier.

Instead, Danielle rose to her feet, Ronnie watched amazed at Danielle's beauty, but paralyzed at her vacant eyes.

Something or someone had unquestionably clicked into place. "You think you're something don't ya?" Danielle's eyes remained predestined at Ronnie's, her anger fuelled by Ronnie's compliments and falseness. It fed the minute seed hidden deep within her, until it blossomed into Satan's tree. She felt intoxicated, dead but moving, experiencing sensations, but them inconsequential to her soul.

The seated woman sighed; Danielle's hurt was truly Ronnie's creation, her curse. The release of this grief was something Ronnie welcomed. She deserved everything she got now…

Danielle's face shone with disgust, her darker side was surfacing, the allure that had influenced her into spraying Ronnie's front door, the very one which had pinned Stacey to the wall weeks ago. Danielle hissed at the temporary crippled woman, "You're just a cold, lonely spiteful bitch." Danielle's possessed hand raised the bottle and placed it at arm's length.

**_There's nothing where she used to lie  
My inspiration has run dry  
That's what's going on  
Nothing's right I'm torn_**

Danielle remained towered over Ronnie, watching her mother try to deduce her thoughts. Danielle decided to put her out of her misery and voice them instead. "Words really cannot describe how much I hate you." Danielle's voice was cold, determined but all too quiet. Ronnie focused on her every word, praying that she some sort of light would guide her in fixing her enthralling baby.

All Danielle felt right now was the physical pain inflicted on her body as she was launched out of the Vic. How dare someone do this to her? This harridan woman didn't own her; she rid herself of any right in Danielle's life! Her face looked pitiful; she wasn't even scared of what Danielle could do. She thought the girl was weak, pathetic, gutless… I'll show her…

Danielle spun the bottle 180 degrees about its base. The liquid splashed in relation to exactly where she had aimed it…

Ronnie's stomach was aching, the need to comfort, to convince her baby was tormenting her, her father's wicked words screaming in her ears. Suddenly her foot mutilated, a throbbing too distinct to be tied to any emotional thought. Ronnie screamed in agony as Danielle showed no sign in restraining the liquid from landing onto Ronnie's open wound.

Danielle's ears were ringing with Ronnie's cry. She could hear her heart pounding against her chest, but Ronnie's payment was due. This was real pain, from the very same pathetic freak. Well, was this freakish enough? Danielle strengthened her voice as to be heard over Ronnie's howling. "Who the hell… Who the bloody hell would want a mother like you?!" she screamed, taking joy as the sound of the bubbling of the bottle, each drop fighting for escape.

The liquid had tumbled all too quickly. Ronnie lay crumpled on the sofa, screeching as pain shot through her foot. It wasn't enough; nothing would ever hurt her enough. For a moment, Danielle's authentic, deceased side pushed for her attention, but the devilish, revenge-seeking voice stumped it down, forever killing the timid girl she once was.

**_I'm all out of faith  
This is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed  
Lying naked on the floor  
Illusion never changed  
Into something real  
I'm wide awake  
And I can see  
The perfect sky is torn_**

"Danielle please! I love you!" She spoke between heavy breaths, clutching her knee in agony. Ronnie watched as the girl collected her things. The blood on her foot had reappeared, and what little skin remained stung as the remaining fluid burned through it. The flagitious action Danielle brought upon her was inconsequential compared to what she was now capable of, indeed preparing to do right now. She was leaving.

If Ronnie's words were meant to cool her anger…Ronnie was damn lucky the Slater's only had one bottle of this level 5 acidic antiseptic…

Danielle crouched down besides the disabled wreck, trying to remember word for word the sentence that had killed Danielle. "If you come near me or my family ever again…" She stood a moment later ready to leave, thinking of who she had become. The devil truly had possessed her body, but it didn't matter, the real Danielle had died over two hours ago.

She lifted the phone to her ear; the last ounce of good in her body dialled three consistent numbers.

"Ambulance please…" Her voice was husky, eyes sharp and beady.

_**I'm all out of faith  
This is how I feel  
I'm cold and I'm ashamed  
Bound and broken on the floor  
You're a little late  
I'm already torn  
**_

Ronnie's retaliation couldn't do anything now, so there was nothing to fear. She wouldn't understand; Danielle was dead…

_**Torn  
(Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh)  
Hoh**_

Ronnie's dreams had all come true, but her past life had somewhat been transferred to Danielle. An empty, painfully carved out body. No ambition, no path to follow.

The distant sounds of a siren warned her to make her move.

Ronnie's blubbering had quietened; she managed to speak a few words before the pain returned. "This doesn't matter Danielle, we can be together…"

Danielle's body had once more been vacated. Maybe she was listening, but the signals arrived nowhere. Her legs walked out of the house to their own accord to find yet another new life to wallow in until her body relinquished its soulless life.

**A/N: Review please**


End file.
